Tympanostomy tube placement (TTP) for recurrent acute otitis media (rAOM) is frequently performed in children under 3 years of age; however, a critical need exists to establish its risk/benefit ratio. Seventy percent of children experience at least one episode of AOM during the first year of life; 20% of children have rAOM. The efficacy of TTP for preventing rAOM, assumedly by maintaining middle-ear ventilation, remains unclear. Benefits of TTP must be balanced against risks of anesthesia, complications and sequelae of surgery, and cost. Accordingly, the objective of this proposal is to determine the efficacy of TTP in children aged 6-35 months, the group in which rAOM is most troublesome. The central hypothesis is that in children with rAOM, the operation will prove effective over the ensuing 2 years overall, but the benefit in a more severely affected, and therefore higher-risk subgroup may be substantially greater than in a less severely affected subgroup, in whom benefits may not outweigh risks. The rationale for this research is based on a belief that the limited nature of the benefit of TTP found in earlier clinical trials may have been the result of enrolling children whose illnesses had not been diagnosed using stringent criteria and/or whose ascertainment of episodes had relied on undocumented histories. The primary objective is to determine the extent to which TTP reduces the overall rate of recurrences in children with rAOM over a 2-year period. In a phase 3 randomized, clinical trial, children aged 6-35 months who are at risk for rAOM will be followed prospectively and examined promptly with new respiratory illnesses to accurately document episodes of AOM. A total of 240 children who meet stringent inclusion criteria for rAOM will be eligible to undergo randomization within strata (age and exposure to other children) to receive TTP or nonsurgical management. Children will be followed for 2 years; the average number of episodes of AOM will be documented and compared between groups. The secondary objective is to determine changes following TTP in nasopharyngeal (NP) colonization with resistant bacteria. At the time of randomization and 3 times a year for 2 years, NP specimens will be obtained and cultured. Susceptibility testing and serotyping will be performed, and the proportions of children colonized with resistant bacteria compared between treatment groups. The tertiary objective is to determine cost-effectiveness of TTP. We will calculate both direct medical and nonmedical costs and correlate this with the number of days that each child has AOM symptoms, otorrhea, and any adverse events or complications. The proposed research is innovative, as we will document AOM episodes prospectively using stringent diagnostic criteria and obtain digital tympanic membrane images otoendoscopically to enhance accuracy of observations. Findings of the proposed study will provide clinicians and parents with dependable evidence concerning the overall effects of TTP compared with nonsurgical management in children with rAOM of varying degrees of severity, enabling evidence-based decisions regarding an important component of the children's healthcare.